Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan34 Style)
TheUltimateCartoonsFan34's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Bill - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Jane Darling (Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland) *Anger - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Bill's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Luanne Platter (King of the Hill) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Tina Charles *Jangles the Clown - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Wally Walrus (The Woody Woodpecker Show) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Tickle (Mr. Men) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *Teacher's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan34 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan34 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan34 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan34 Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan34 Style) - Jane Darling Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan34 Style) - Loyal Heart Dog My Bad *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan34 Style) - Homer Simpson Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan34 Style): Meg Griffin's First Date? *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan34 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Bright Heart Raccoon in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Joy Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Sadness Jane.jpg|Jane Darling as Disgust Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Anger The Simpsons Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Fear FGuy Meg Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Meg Griffin as Riley Anderson FGuy Lois Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Lois Griffin as Jill Anderson FGuy Peter Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Peter Griffin as Bill Anderson Tigger.jpg|Tigger as Bing Bong Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Jill's Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Jill's Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Jill's Disgust Pepe in the flower garden.png|Pepe Le Pew as Bill's Joy Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Bill's Sadness Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Bill's Disgust Champ Bear in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Champ Bear as Bill's Fear Luanne Platter.jpg|Luanne Platter as Meg Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Dream Director Lumpy.png|Lumpy as Jangles' Fear FGuy Chris Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Chris Griffin as Jordan Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Jordan's Anger Cozy Heart Penguin.jpg|Cozy Heart Penguin as Jordan's Fear Carrie1.png|Carrie as Cool Girl Princess Silia Spacebot from The Spacebots.png|Princess Silia Spacebot as Cool Girl's Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Cool Girl's Sadness Hopeful Heart Cougar.png|Hopeful Heart Cougar as Cool Girl's Anger Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as Teacher's Joy Shy Flaky-1-.png|Flaky as Teacher's Sadness Category:TheUltimateCartoonsFan34 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG